


Babysitting Interrupted

by morning_fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Kinda a field trip fic, Midtown School, Science, not at all cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_fangirl/pseuds/morning_fangirl
Summary: The short summary of events of one time Peter and MJ babysit Cassie Lang and a baby Morgan Stark at the Avengers' Compound.Not Cannon Compliant One Shot.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Babysitting Interrupted

Peter finally understood why  _ it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop _ was so overused. The cliched saying perfectly described the stillness and tension in the room. The silence broke as the dice hit the table with a clatter. 

“Noooo,” Peter drew out in defeat. 

Looking up Peter saw Cassie smirking just like MJ had taught her.

“How is it that I can swing webs all day, but I can’t beat an eleven-year-old in any game.”

“Cause she’s good,” MJ called from her reading spot on the sofa. 

A soft cooing came from the playpen set up to the side of the couch. Placing her bookmark in her book, MJ got up to check on the little girl who’d just woken up from her nap.

“Did Peter wake you up?” MJ asked Morgan as she picked her up.

Peter rolled his eyes as Cassie quietly snickered behind her hand. MJ walked to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle for the one-year-old in her arms.

“Tell me how we got stuck babysitting on a Saturday?” Peter questioned MJ.

Cassie jokingly punched Spider-Man on the shoulder for his comment as the two of them packed up their board game. Peter rubbed his shoulder where he’d been hit. It was MJ’s turn to laugh.

“I see Hope has been working with you on your punches… You know I was just kidding, Cas.”

“I know that’s why I pulled my punches,” Cassie remarked, her face returning to a smirk.

MJ made her way back into the living room and handed Morgan off to Peter. She then proceeded to high five Cassie.

“Don’t encourage her.” The smirk returned to MJ’s face as well. “Are you going to join the girls against Peter movement, Morgs?” Peter asked the baby who just continued to suck her bottle. 

* * *

“Come on Morgan. Walk right over to me,” Peter was trying to coax the baby to walk over to him.

“Stark would kill you if Morgs took her first steps when he wasn’t around.” Cassie nodded her head agreeing with MJ.

“And that would be a shame; you’re pretty cool Peter, definitely one of the better babysitters I’ve had.”

Peter just rolled his eyes. He did that a lot when Cassie was in town and he and MJ babysat. MJ and Cassie had become thick as thieves. He was not looking forward to when Morgan was old enough to be coerced against him. 

“Come on Cassie, we were going to work in the lab.”

“You’re going to leave me with the baby,” MJ teased her boyfriend.

“Yep. Let’s go Cas.”

“See you later MJ.” Cassie waved as she and Peter headed to the elevator.

* * *

Peter and Cassie were working in a lower level lab. Scott had said she could go to the labs just not the higher level ones. Cassie was finishing her science homework and Peter was making some more webbing before they moved on to experimenting.

Unexpectedly the door opened and in waltzed Tony Stark followed by a group of students. A group of students from Midtown School of Science and Technology, or in other words, kids touring the compound from Peter’s school.

“Shit,” Peter mumbled under his breath. He had forgotten all about the Avengers Compound tour his school had been offering. Why would he care? He practically lived part-time at the compound. 

Just at that moment, MJ decided to come to the lab for Peter’s help. She had no idea what she was walking into.

“Peter, Morgan’s being fussy. Could you try to…” MJ trailed off seeing the stunned faces of her peers. “Oh my god! That trip was today,” she groaned. 

Tony had buried his face in his hands when he realized Peter had taken Cassie to this lab, the lab that got shown on tours.

“Peter,” Tony sighed, “why are you in this lab?”

“Well no one told me there were any tours today and Scott only lets Cassie go into the low level labs, so I brought her here.”

“I can see that.”

MJ had taken to nervously bouncing Morgan, who was still crying.

“Give her to me,” Tony said, holding out his arms for his daughter. Michelle complied walking over and handing off the crying baby. Instantly, Morgan calmed down.

“Come Morgs, really?” MJ asked the baby. 

“So, I guess Parker really does have the Stark internship,” one student from the crowd said. 

“Come on Cassie, let’s go back upstairs,” Peter said, taking the younger girl on his back. MJ took the little Stark back into her arms and the four of them headed back to the living quarters.

“School’s going to be fun on Monday,” Peter grumbled.

“Ya think Spider-boy,” MJ quipped back to her boyfriend.

“Keep it down. Don’t need that going around the whole school,” Peter hissed back.

“Right secret identity and all that,” MJ said.

Cassie laughed at the two teenagers who were about seven years her senior.

“You know this really isn’t that funny,” Peter told the giggling girl on his back.

“Oh no, it really is,” Cassie said back through her giggles.

Peter sighed. Looks like his great weekend had just been ruined by the dread of the next school day. Great. 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer and thought it didn't totally suck. So, I decided to post it. Just a bit of fluff, and the slightest take on the field trip trope in a world where everything is okay.


End file.
